undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Inpyres
Inpyres are a very well-known subspecies of monster, though not very common. They are one of the rarest species in the Underground, found only in specific locations. Not only are they the weirdest and most dangerous subspecies, but they are also one of the only group of monsters who can absorb or "eat" other monster SOULs Appearance All Inpyres are known to have different and unique appearances. They're all born with different horns, wings and are known to have really sharp teeth. Each Inpyre has a different type of horn, usually with different patterns, colors, and can take the shape of animal horns, such as antlers. Wings, are also unique to each Inpyre. They can come in different sizes, shapes, colors, patterns, and may even have claws on them. It really varies. All Inpyres seem to have a very specific height limit, which is 8'4", but it depends on the genetics of the mother and father. Though female Inpyres may reach up to ~8', if the DNA is properly arranged, they may reach 9', though that is almost impossible. Each Inpyre, whether they're male or female, has thorns growing on their back, which is used for many different reasons, such as releasing a deadly, blood-colored toxin when they're faced with danger. This Squid-like feature does not affect other Inpyres, as they have a special element in their lungs that prevents the fumes to intoxicate them. The males have a similar feature, except that the toxin is blood-coloured, and instead of being activated when they're threatened, it is activated during Mating Season, to attract female inpyres. Another thing effects the skin, every newborn Inpyre is born with a special skin color. It can be any shades of grey, but, in very rare occasions, they may be born with peachy pink skin color. Another thing is that Males are usually born with long tails and small wings, while the females are born with short tails and huge wings. Agenders do exist and they can have mixed results of wings and tail sizes. There are almost-infinite possibilities of eye colors, such as red irises and blue sockets. Very few Inpyres completely lack eyes, and instead, have completely empty eye sockets, with no pupils whatsoever. With the missing area of eyes. Replaced with a simple Black color. But somehow, they can still see. the eye lids don't exist, same with empty eye sockets. But a black color fills in the missing area. The Inpyre new-born is called "Newblood", due to their blood cells still being generated. Blood Inpyres have very strange blood systems. Their cells have a strange chemical ingredient that gives their blood taste, such as soda, juice and other drinks. One specifically is "Fizzing Blood". Recently, Inpyres have been born with other beverages besides from Fizzing Blood. From Fruit Punch to Ale. Every new blood has been born with a unique type of beverage blood. All Inpyres have beverage blood besides from a Inpyre other species hybrid which might lead to normal blood, or maybe even pure alcohol. History Ever since the beginning of the monster kind, Inpyres were there. They started as weak creatures, who couldn't get stronger, no matter what they did. But, one day, A Inpyre discovered that they could absorb human and monster SOULs. And because of that, they gained more power from "eating" SOULs. Day after day, monsters began to disappear. And the stronger the Inpyres got, they developed new techniques of absorbing SOULs, such as grabbing monsters by the SOUL and sucking all the power out, leaving behind a hollow shell. But one day, after being discovered, they were exiled from monster territory, so they left their lands, to find a new home. Thousands of years later, the Inpyres developed cities, languages, cultures and even politics. It was like a paradise for them. But due to the war, they were forced into the Underground, with no MERCY. Currently, the Inpyres are developing another city named Kilon, located way beyond the area shown in-game, where they continue to have a great life. Powers and Abilities Flight About all Inpyres are born equipped with wings. And because of that, they are gifted with the ability to fly... but that does not mean they are good at it. Most Inpyres are natural experts at flying, but some of them lack the main skill to do so either because of laziness or small wings. Fire Breath The Inpyres' most common ability, and where they're most skilled at. Few have actually succesfully completely managed to master this skill, and, when they do, they're named "Flamethrowers". SOUL Eating The first main ability that the Inpyres have, as well as their most powerful. They are able to take SOULs through "reaping". Each Inpyre has their own way of taking SOULs, such as tearing it out by draining the power, leaving a hollow shell, biting someone and slowly drain their blood and their SOUL, like vampires, sneak up on someone while they sleep and devour it, etc. Most SOUL eating techniques are passed down from father to son, and so on. Some families specialize in taking SOULs as a job, while some others do it for greed. When they steal SOULs and consume them, they absorb their power, and, rarely, their abilies, but only if the absorber can handle its power, When they cannot, the both the power and the SOUL are abandoned, and broken. When an Inpyre slowly drains someones SOUL, they have to wait until the SOUL is fully absorbed, otherwise, it might lead to tragic events. If more than a half of the SOUL is taken, their strength fades, and are weakened. This is a dangerous event, but not fatal. If a half of the SOUL is taken then they lose emotions, strength, and a few memories. This is not fatal, but it can be sometimes. If a quarter of the SOUL is taken, then their brains can be completely disabled, due to the sudden stop. This is fatal and extremely dangerous in every possible way. True Inpyres When the consumer has taken plenty of SOULs, they can develop a devilish form. Their fangs get bigger, a speed boost is given, their wings are larger, and their tails grow spikes. Different SOUL Eaters can activate this form at different times, whether they're in battle or not. Regeneration Different families have their own "Regeneration" power flowing through their veins. Some might regenerate slowly, some quickly, it really depends on the genetics. The most powerful type of regeneration relies on the blood that is collected through devouring shattered human SOULs. SOUL Eater Ranks SOUL Stalker The lowest rank in SOUL Eaters. They have to wait until the target falls asleep in order to steal the SOUL. There a large risk for them of losing the SOUL, maybe even death. To steal the SOUL they must either bite, or hover their hand where the SOUL currently is. Known SOUL Stalker Families: The Sieyka's. SOUL Fighter The second to last rank in SOUL Eaters, where they can actually fight. They must cut up whoever they are fighting or morally injure them so they can steal the SOUL. Stolen by the grabbing of the SOUL and slowly consuming it. SOUL Grabber One of most common SOUL Eater ranks. They must beat up the target and literally YANK out the SOUL and eat it, by shoving it down their throat. SOUL Harvester The SOUL harvesters use weapons, from swords to battleaxes to crossbows... These guys are brutal. What they do is either chop off their target's head, cut the target in half or shoot down their target, quickly trying to grab the SOUL before it breaks. SOUL Devourer Second most powerful SOUL Eater rank. They are one of the deadliest and weirdest SOUL eaters ever. When they fight someone, they extend their jaw using magic and literally eat them to get their SOUL SOUL Reaper SOUL Reapers are the deadliest SOUL Eaters known to the Inpyres. Their way of eating SOULs is mysterious, as they shroud their target in darkness before attacking you using strange tactics. By the time that you blink, the SOUL Reaper's target is gone, and they already have eaten their SOUL. Other Some families develop their own ways of consuming SOULs, based on the power and the speed. It is listed in one of the ranks for power. SOUL Stalker might mean it is weak, and SOUL eaper might mean it is super tough. Weaknesses One of the main weaknesses is the lack of SOULs. All Inpyres must have, at the very least, one SOUL in a year to stay alive, but the more SOULs they eat, the stronger they get. But if they lack on SOULs for a while after, you will face major depression and sudden weakness, maybe even death. Notable Inpyres Maron Sieyka Credits Base page layout by Lenny Ideas by HolyTraitor Category:Fanon